The identification and cloning of the CRAC channel by us and others (CRACM1/Orai1) has defined the basic molecular components required for store-operated calcium influx. Mutational analysis demonstrated that CRACM1/Orai1 homopolymerizes and that it constitutes the calcium selective pore of the CRAC channel. Importantly, using gene-trap technology to generate the Cracm1-/- mouse, we have demonstrated that CRACM1 is essential for mast cell effector functions and allergic responses in vivo. Surprisingly, we found that T cell development and proliferation were relatively unaffected in these mice. In order to gain a comprehensive view of SOCE in T cells, we are now studying CRACM2 and CRACM3. Our preliminary data suggest that these homologs may have distinct functions in T cells. We will dissect their respective roles by generating and characterizing knockout mice for each of these genes (Aim 1). Voltage operated calcium channels (VOCCs) are expressed in T cells, impact NFAT translocation and regulate cytokine production. But their mechanism of action is still unclear. We have generated an inducible CaV1.2 T cell knockout mouse and have observed that CaV1.2 loss significantly inhibits cytokine production in T cells. Intriguingly, our most recent data show that C-terminal domain of CaV1.2 and CRACM2 associate in resting T cells. These new data reveal an unexpectedly direct connection between at least one VOCC subunit and CRAC and provide a new framework in which to study all VOCC functions in T cells. We will fully characterize this interaction, dissect the mechanism of CaV1.2 function, and further define its role in T cells in vivo (Aim 2). Finally, we have discovered that the related VOCC channel CaV1.3 is localized to the ER and forms a stable protein complex with STIM1. This novel observation suggests another fundamental intersection between VOCC channels and CRAC. We hypothesize that CaV1.3 acts as a calcium sensor for STIM1 in the ER. We propose experiments to test this idea and fully dissect CaV1.3 function in T cells (Aim 3). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The identification and cloning of the CRAC channel has defined the basic molecular components required for store-operated calcium entry (SOCE). We have recently demonstrated that CRACM1 deficiency results in minor T cell abnormalities in CRACM1-deficient mice. We now propose to study CRACM2 and CRACM3 function and determine their in vivo roles in T cells using deletion mouse models (Aim 1). In addition we will study how VOCC channel CaV1.2 (Aim 2) and CaV1.3 (Aim 3) interact and modulate CRAC channels. These studies will yield new insights into the molecular regulation of SOCE within T cells, enabling the development new approaches to treat autoimmune diseases.